Relaxing is Key
by HungerGamesXoXHarryPotterScar
Summary: Lily is frustrated with her Transfiguration essay. She really needs to relax and James Potter is going to help, no matter what she says. Purely fluff. Written for QLFC.


_A/N- This was written for Round 2 of Season 2 of the QLFC. I really hope this story puts a smile on your face! (Too cheesy? ahhaha) x_

_Team: Tutshill Tornados_

_Position: Beater 2_

_Prompts:_ _"You don't tell me to relax!" , Wonderful and Friction_

_Character and verb: James and pick _

_Word Count: 1,297_

_Short Summary: Lily is frustrated with her_ _Transfiguration essay. She really needs to relax and James Potter is going to help._

* * *

A ray of dancing light appeared through the library windows, brightening up the gloomy room. An annoyed young woman, with alarmingly red hair, sat at a desk, munching on her sugar quill as she quietly reviewed her Transfiguration essay.

"Stupid bloody thing," Lily Evans groaned, leaning back in her chair. She had been worrying about the essay all day. Transfiguration had never been her best subject, but this was ridiculous. It was a 12-inch essay and she had written only 3 inches! And it would have been less had she not gotten help from James!

"Oh, god. I am a horrible excuse for a Head Girl," Lily cried out, laying her head on the desk. "Why me, Merlin? Why me?"

"What are you wailing on about?" A handsome young man with disheveled hair, asked Lily. James Potter sat down next to her, placing his feet on her lap.

"I am not wailing, Potter." James nodded his head in agreement, only half paying attention to Lily.

He quickly pulled out his Potions textbook and began skimming through it. Lily sighed, looking back at her essay. She still had so much to write. James had finished his ages ago. When she had asked how, he simply replied, 'Natural talent, I suppose' …natural talent her arse. She knew he had practiced a lot, especially as he was an animagus.

Lily crossed her arms and hunched her shoulders in an unflattering way. She was really going off track now.

James shuffled around in his seat, before shutting his textbook.

"You look like a little old lady, Evans." Lily threw her hands in the air, shaking her head. Why she even bothered was beyond her. "You need to relax, really."

"You don't tell me to relax!" Lily hissed, glaring at the boy next to her. "I am relaxed! I'm so relaxed. So very relaxed. I'm basically sleeping because I'm so relaxed."

James looked shocked for a second, his eyes widening in alarm. He shook his head, pulling his feet off her lap before standing up. "That's it," he announced, pulling Lily from her seat.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" She demanded, glaring at her boyfriend.

"I'm saving you from the never ending doom of that 12-inch essay." James grabbed Lily by the waist and picked her up, hauling her over his shoulder.

"James! Put me down!" Lily shouted, trying to wiggle out of James' grasp.

"Nope," James replied, in a cheery voice, "And stop wiggling, woman. You're creating way too much friction." James waggled his eyebrows at the passing students, who seemed to be laughing.

"Really, James? Right now?" Lily whined in embarrassment.

"Oh shush. I'm taking you away from this horrible place." He grinned as he carried Lily through the library.

Lily wasn't one to admit defeat but if she wanted to keep coming to the library, she was going to have to be quiet.

The younger students looked shocked to see the Head Boy carrying the Head Girl through the hundreds of books, but the older students were wise enough to ignore their antics.

Lily huffed, looking down at James' back, "You better be taking me somewhere pretty majestic, Potter."

James chuckled, running his hand through his hair, "I don't think it's majestic but it's pretty close."

"Well-"

James laughed, "Shut up, Lils. You really need a break and you know it." James shook his head at her persistence. She was always so determined.

"That's debatable," Lily grumbled. She looked up from James' back. They were walking down one of the many corridors in Hogwarts, so it was almost impossible for Lily to even try and navigate where they were. Almost. She guessed they were either heading for the Great Hall or the Gryffindor Tower, but she couldn't be sure.

James hummed as he continued his brisk walk through the Hogwarts corridors, barely breaking a sweat.

"You know, love, your bum is quite wonderful," He joked, grinning for ear to ear.

Lily blushed bright red, a common Evans trait. "Why are you looking at my bum, James?"

James thought for a moment before answering, "Because, as your fellow Head student, I think it's only right that I give you frequent updates on the state of your bum."

"Oh, how lovely."

They continued walking in a comfortable silence before James finally arrived at his destination. "Right, Lils. I'm going to put you on your feet now." James placed Lily down on the ground, by the Great Hall. He quickly steadied her, making sure she didn't fall over, before grabbing her hand and linking their fingers together.

"Come on, we're going outside," James said, tugging gently on Lily's hand, leading her to the front hall.

Lily mumbled an agreement as she began walking by James' side. It was beautiful day; the sun was shinning and the gentle breeze felt brilliant as they walked out the main entrance. Most of the students were outside enjoying the sun and there was no doubt in Lily's mind that James' fellow Marauders were outside somewhere, creating trouble.

"Where are we going then?" Lily asked James.

"Just to the lake," He replied, swinging their tangled hands back and forth.

Lily nodded her head, walking with an almost skip in her step.

It was nice to take a break.

She would never admit it, but she was panicking over her NEWTS. What if she didn't pass? Then she wouldn't be able to become a healer, and then she would be homeless and alone forever and ever. James would be a Headmaster or some sort of Magical Law Enforcer, like an Auror or who knows? She certainly didn't.

Well, now she was rambling… she really needed to stop.

"Lily. Stop over thinking everything. I can see it written all over your face," James squeezed her hand, chuckling quietly.

He continued walking for a bit, occasionally squeezing her hand with his. It was a pleasant reassurance. James always knew what to do to make her feel better.

Suddenly, they halted and James dropped down onto the ground, pulling Lily with him.

"James!" Lily squeaked in protest at the sudden change in position. The grass was a bit damp from last nights rain and Lily wasn't finding the contact particularly inviting.

James leaned back against a tree, shifting around to try and find the perfect position. He swiftly pulled Lily on to his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well, this is nice." He mumbled against her neck. She sighed in reply.

"Well, I wouldn't say it's majestic."

James laughed, nuzzling his nose in the crook of her neck.

"You're the perfect woman, Lily." James said, kissing her lightly on the ear.

Lily shuffled backward, trying to get closer to him, "I know this sounds cheesy, but you're the perfect man too, James."

He smiled, "I love you."

She grinned, turning her head around to face him. She gave him a small smile, blushing slightly at the look in his eye. "I love you, too."

She placed her small hand on his cheek, watching him. She leaned forward slowly, eyes darting between his lips and those beautiful hazel orbs.

James beamed at her. His hand travelled up her back, to the nape of her neck, gradually pulling her face towards him.

"You're incredible," He mumbled before finally closing the distance between them.

The kiss was sweet but firm, the perfect description of their romance. It was a tantalising mix between fire and water- never ending passion but a calm silent flow of devotion.

Lily pulled back and nuzzled her nose against James'.

"You're not too bad yourself."

James looked confused for a moment before realisation finally hit him. He smirked, tilting his head back against the tree.

"I love you."

"You said that already."

"Well… I meant it."

Lily went quiet. She grabbed James' hand, tracing circles with her thumb on it.

"Me too, James. Me too."


End file.
